When Worlds Collide
by RainShadowCK
Summary: Dusty and Dion make a wish and are transported into the FuruBa world. Dusty has yet to discover a terrifying secret that she might not be able to cope with on her own. Meanwhile, Dion is having difficulty with her own angertriggered transformations…
1. The Wish

_**When Worlds Collide**_

**Chapter One, The Wish  
_Fortune cookie say:_ _'_**_Sitting towards the east may bring you good fortune!'_  
**((10:31 p.m.,**_Dusty's room_** August 31st))**

Summery: Dusty and Dion make a wish and are transported into the FuruBa world. Dusty has yet to discover a terrifying secret that she might not be able to cope with on her own. Meanwhile, Dion is having difficulty with her own anger-triggered transformations…

Disclaimer: I own only Dion, Dusty, Bobo and other characters that have nothing to do with FuruBa.

_A/N: Salutations to my readers! This is my first FuruBa fan fiction so be nice to me! I'll say just a few things before I begin: yes, the two main characters Dusty and Dion are based on myself and my best friend Jaime (TreCoolIsMyBitch); the first two chapters of ALL my stories (except sequels) always suck so bear with me on this one, it is mostly informational and it would be a lot longer if I didn't have the character profile overviews! Also, please don't flame me! I find it extremely immature and the only thing it accomplishes is making me, and my fans, upset. Unless you have some suggestions to make the part that you don't like better, stick to kind and constructive criticism._

"This is a normal conversation."

"_This is a mumble, whisper or mutter."_

'_This is a telepathic conversation.'_

_This is a character's personal thoughts._

_This is a character arguing with themselves._

_**This is a flashback or vision.**_

_On with the chapter!_

Dusty sighed, leaning back against the headboard of her wooden bed, smiling contently at Dion.

"Can you believe I unpacked the last box?"

"Can you believe summer's actually over?" Dion rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, school starts tomorrow…" Dusty replied, returning to reading the first volume of _Fruits Basket _for the millionth time. Dion did likewise, picking up her own well read copy.

Dusty's hysterical laughter cut through the silent air, the voice of her mother across the hall said to be quiet.

"_I swear to god, Dusty! How many flipping times are you going to read that **same **part and laugh—every time?" _Dion asked her in a hushed tone.

Dusty's eyes glinted with suppressed amusement.

"Oh come on, Dion. You know me!"

"_Sometimes I wish I didn't!"_

"What was that?" Dusty looked up from the graphic novel, smiling like a crazed idiot.

"I _said _I still can't believe you got me obsessed with this stuff…" she shook her head in disbelief and continued to read.

"What's your favorite part, anyway? Mine is when—"

"Kyou crashes through the roof right in front of Tohru and then after everyone transforms, the mailman comes in and she screams 'They're all animals! (Heavy animals at that!' and the mailman says 'Why yes, they are (smart animals at that!)' when Shigure hands him his wallet. Yeah, I know."

Dusty played a look of false surprise.

"Whoa! You must be psychic or something!"

"No," Dion calmly replied, "You just tell me **over and over**! God, Dusty! You're worse than _I _am sometimes!"

Dusty scowled.

"I was _only _joking! Besides, at least **I **_remember _if I told someone the same thing for the fifth time!"

"Sure," Dion sarcastically remarked.

The two sat in silence for a moment, simply relishing the stillness of the night, full moon shining through the window. They seemed connected in mind and spirit, sharing the same emotions that best friends experience.

"I wish we were in Fruits Basket..." The two said, at the exact same moment.

Dion laughed.

"Remember that time?"

"Yeah," Dusty nodded, the only one who could possibly have known what she meant.

"We both have glasses!" They both burst into hysterical giggles, reliving the past as they always had. Dusty's mom shushed them from down the hall again.

They had eventually quieted down when a shuffling noise sounded from the corner of her room. The two friends peered curiously around their books, searching for the source of the sudden commotion.

"There's something in my bag…" Dusty frowned and walked over to it. The bump inside the black canvas messenger bag covered in miscellaneous iron-on patches moved again.

"Be careful, it could be a monster!" Dion joked.

Dusty slowly lifted the flap a half an inch, only to be scratched by a frenzy of little claws. She sharply recoiled.

"Midnight!" Dusty scolded.

Dion chuckled.

"A monster alright! A little black one!"

"Shut up!" Dusty frowned. Midnight peeked his head out just enough to expose his studded collar. He mewed, yellow eyes wide with crazed energy.

"Do you want to come out?" Dusty asked him, cooing as if she was speaking to a child. She reached again only to be met with the same frenzy of crimson lines on her hand. The kitten ducked back into the bag again, Dusty stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fine, be that way!" Dusty shrugged and flopped back onto her bed. The old box spring sagged and creaked under the sudden weight increase. She reached for her book and began to read again.

Time slowly passed on and they finally managed to finish the manga. Dusty sighed contently.

"Want to go and make Ramen noodles and mashed taters?" Dion asked mischievously

"What's taters precious?" Dusty imitated Gollum from The Lord of the Rings.

"Poe-Ta-Toes! Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew!" Dion replied

"Boil 'em mash 'em stick 'em in a stew. Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew!" They sung just a little too loud. Dusty's mom shushed them again and Dusty screamed into the pillow, muting the sound. They almost choked on their laughter.

A jingling bell echoed at the end of the hallway, causing them to be silent for a moment.

"What…the hell is that?" Dion wrinkled her brow.

"Santa!" Dusty shouted, harshly being told to shut up by her mom. Dion rolled her eyes.

"Seriously though, what is it?" The jingling stopped at her bedroom door.

"_Ok, **now **I'm a little freaked out. Either Santa's really drunk or someone's dog is in here…" _Dusty whispered inching closer to Dion. The door slowly creaked open, causing the two to tense up with fright.

Much to their surprise, a sheep dog padded in, heavily panting.

"Hey, you're not Santa!" Dusty exclaimed. The dog stared at the two, gulping at the air as if every precious breath were his last. To much of their shock, he began to speak.

"I'm…sorry…I'm…late!" he said between pants, Irish accent only adding to the girls' utter confusion.

Dion peered suspiciously around.

"Hello out there? Are we being _Punked_?"

"_Maybe we're on _Candid Camera_?" _Dusty whispered, leaning over to her friend.

"_Honestly, why do people **always **think that?" _the dog muttered under his, now slowed, breath. He cleared his throat and padded closer to them.

"My name is Bobo, the wish granter."

Dusty burst out in laughter, in spite of the awkward situation.

"_Bobo_?" The dog and Dion rolled their eyes at the ridiculous reaction Dusty was having.

Bobo sighed.

"You two made a wish, right?"

Dusty could not stop laughing, Dion shoved her.

"Yesh…" Dusty said; the strain of withholding her outburst clearly written on her face.

Ok then," Bobo nodded in Dusty's direction, "You'll be replacing Kagura Sohma…" He looked then to Dion, "And you'll replace Tohru Honda."

Dusty ceased her laughter for a moment and looked at the dog suspiciously.

"So… We're really going?"

"Yeah, are we?" Dion echoed

Bobo shook his head impatiently and sighed out of frustration.

"Why _else _would I be here? Look, do you _want _to go? If not, you're really wasting my time."

"Wait, don't go! Can I bring anything?" Dusty's voice raised excitedly as she stood, verbalizing Dion's feelings. Bobo nodded and the girl's eyes widened and an ecstatic grin grew on their faces. They slipped on their converses and Dusty began to put things in her bag as hastily as she could. And when they were ready, Bobo stepped next to them.

"Alright then, let's join hands.' The two giggled like infatuated twelve year olds as Bobo held out his paws. As they clasped hands, their vision swam as the surrounding bedroom spun as if the three were on a run away merry-go-round. Dion and Dusty closed their eyes to prevent themselves from becoming sick. The very ground beneath their feet vanished giving way to a black abyss and the two could remember no more.

**The woods, 12:00p.m., September 1st**

"WAKE UP!" The two found themselves being shaken awake by a short, cartoon-like Irish man. Dion shot up from the rocky ground and stood.

"Oh my god! It's a flipping' leprechaun!" Dusty stood—still clutching her bag.

"Can we have some gold?"

The leprechaun sweat dropped.

"It's me, Bobo." It was then the girls realized just how much their appearance had changed. Dusty looked at Dion. She had a lip ring and a few tattoos.

"Hey," Dusty said excitedly "Look at you!"

"Look at _me_? Look at _you_!" Dion smiled as Dusty looked down at herself.

_I'm still wearing the same cloths… _She fingered the rip of her black, paint stained jeans; smiling when her eyes fell on the words 'Psychiatric Ward' in white letters on her black shirt. Something was different though… The letters weren't in English.

"But… I can't read **Japanese**!" Dusty exclaimed.

Bobo sweat dropped.

"Well, you sure _speak _it well!"

Dusty looked down at her cartoon-like hands. Her nails were sharpened, almost as if…

_There're claws? _As soon as she thought _claws_, the length of her black painted nails shot forward three extra inches.

Dion gasped as she touched her lip.

"I have a _lip _ring!"

Bobo grew impatient and pushed them to a river, shining in the moonlight.

"Here, hen you're _done _looking at yourselves, let me know!"

The two gazed at their new identities in the reflection of the river. Dion's hair was jet black, streaked in a fiery red. Dusty's hair was streaked with green and she noticed her forked tongue as she flickered it through her sharpened fangs. Her eyes glowed blue with delight but shifted to purple when she realized the strange color changes. Both of them could see far better that any human so their glasses were unneeded.

The two turned to face Bobo.

"Alright you two, there are some things you need to know before I turn you loose." He narrowed his eyes. "Dion, try not to get angry, if you do, _hide _immediately and don't et anyone see you."

She rolled her eyes.

"_Why_—?"

"Dusty," Bobo interrupted, "Your eyes change color depending on your emotions—just in case you're curious. Your mother was a wolf demon and your father was a Chinese dragon. As you know, every half demon has their weakness so on the new moon, don't let _anyone _see you…" Bobo turned to Dion. "You're a tiger griffin."

"Sweet."

Bobo waved.

"Well, if you ever want to come back," He began to fade, "Just wish!"

Dion and Dusty looked at each other when he had vanished. They were ready to wreak absolute havoc on the Fruits Basket story line.

_A/N: I'm kind of getting lazy and I have writers block, that's why it sucked towards the end… Sorry, it will get better though, I just wanted to get this first chapter up to create this story, the plot is in my head but not on the paper—err—computer yet so please bear with me! I'm doing two stories at once so it might take me awhile but don't give up! PLEASE REVIEW!_


	2. Awkward Acquaintances

**Chapter Two, Awkward Acquaintances  
_Fortune cookie say: _**_'You have the ability to adapt to diverse situations.'  
_**((12:30 p.m., **_The woods_** September 1st))**

_A/N: Thanks Jaime, you're my only supporter so far that has the balls to review. Maybe if I go and review other people's stuff…hm…_

_Here's the profile of the girls:_

**_Character Profile Overviews_**

**Name: Dion Pritchard**  
**D.O.B: May 2, 1987**  
**Race:   
Normal life- Human  
Manga life- Half tiger, half Griffin (or hawk, if you prefer)**  
**Skills/Powers/Special Abilities**:  
**Normal life**- HUGE music freak, writing, sketching, good at insulting enemies, and comebacks.  
**Manga life**- all of the above plus: ability to fly, hunt, keen hearing and smell, camouflage, and fast running on ground.   
**Appearance:**  
**Normal life**- Medium length brown hair with bright green streaks, just below shoulders, usually pulled back in sloppy low ponytail, though not constantly. Small-rimmed black glasses. 5' 4."  
**Manga life**- Has many tattoos on arms and shoulders. One tattoo on left ankle and lower back. Also has silver lip-ring in center of lower lip. Jet-black hair with single red streak in front, short (about chin-length), usually hanging in face so no one can see her expressions. Wears black button-down shirts with choice of plain red, plain black, plain white, red/black diagonal stripes, or black/white diagonal stripes. With black pants and studded belt. **Personality**: When she is with her best friend, Dusty, the two are extremely rambunctious. Constantly rambles unintentionally about subjects important to HER, but usually not important to others (I.E., Her favorite band, Green Day). Loves verbally abusing enemies, and prefers it to physical fighting, though has been known to kick serious ass when forced into combat. She is has a short-temper to those that she doesn't respect. Good listener when friends have a problem. Outgoing and carefree. Occasionally gets very hyper. Coffee fiend (LOVES coffee). Cannot go a single day without listening to her music. Loves any kind of rock music, but quite fond of punk, and ska. Because of her unique and slightly paranoid personality, she believes that dogs will one day take over the world. Obsessed with the punk rock band, Green Day, and worships the three members, Billie Joe Armstrong (vocals/guitar), Mike Dirnt (bass/vocals), and above all, Tré Cool (her favorite member), (drummer). Also believes that Hilary Duff is the Anti-Christ. Despises George W. Bush and sometimes gets into heated discussions with others about politics, and current events.  
**Background/History**: Parents divorced at age 9, but are still on semi-good terms. Dad remarried. Met lifelong friend, Dusty, in the 7th grade. Used to be girly-girl, but Dusty saved her from an almost disastrous future and introduced her to the "rock" genre.  
**Weapons: Retractable claws, sharp fangs, and wields a sword with black-silver handle with small emeralds fixed into it.**  
**Personal Quote: "GREEN DAY OWNS YOU!"**

**Name: Dusty Lung**  
**D.O.B: February 15, 1988**  
**Race: **  
**Normal life- Human **  
**Manga life- half wolf demon, half Chinese Dragon (and yes, this IS possible, it was rumored that in empirical China, the dragons lured humans into their lairs to mate, thus resulting in the birth of the future emperor who were believed to have dragon like powers)**  
**Skills/Powers/Special Abilities: **  
**Normal life- **Archery; music; writing; horse back riding.  
**Manga life- **all of the above plus: Telepathic powers, fire breathing (limited), she is a black belt in martial arts.  
**Appearance: **  
**Normal life- **Straight brown hair usually cut in choppy layers just above the shoulder. Eyes are deep brown, hidden behind a pair of glasses used for seeing distances. She has an average sized body for a height of 5' 6''.  
**Manga life- **Same hair except now it has green streaks. Eye color is normally green but as her mood changes, so does the color of her eye: Brown-confused or trying to figure something out; Red-embarrassed or uneasy; orange- mischievous or hiding something; yellow-sick, unconscious or under a spell; blue-happy, amused or pleased; purple-concentrating, black-angry; gray-depressed. She no longer needs glasses and she has pointed teeth, a set of fangs, and a forked tongue. She also has retractable razor sharp claws. She wears a black T-shirt with "psychiatric Ward" written on it in white letters; ripped, black jeans; Black studded belt and bracelet.  
**Personality: **When she is with her best friend Dion, the two are extremely rambunctious. She does have her mood swings and gets easily irritable. She also tends to be pessimistic. Although it is hypocritical, she labels people (Goth, punk, prep, jock...) and is a sworn enemy to all cheerleaders, preps, jocks, posers, and gym teachers. No one quite understands her metaphorical reasoning; she is a deep thinker and a great listener. Her CD collection consists mainly of Alternative Rock music (Avril can go to Fn hell) and soundtracks to The Lord of the Rings, Wolf's Rain, Fruits Basket, and Dracula 2000.  
**Background/History: **Parents divorced at age 12. She opened up to one person, Dion. She got Dion obsessed with "Furuba"… Every half Demon has their weakness. Let's see what happens on the night of a New Moon...  
**Weapons: **Telepathic powers, fire breathing (limited), hands and feet  
**Personal Quote: **"Humans… What a waste of breathable air."

_Now on with the chapter!_

Dusty's eyes glinted blue.

"I don't know why, but I feel so happy!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms wide and spun in circles under the light of the full moon.

Dion rolled her eyes.

"Jee, I _wonder_." There was an awkward silence.

"Maybe it's the moon." Dusty looked up at the celestial sphere with a grin. "I can't explain it. It's as if I'm…powered up or refreshed or something." There was a green aura emitting off of her and she raised her head high into the air and let out a howl.

"What was that for?" Dion laughed. Dusty shrugged.

"…So… What do we do now?"

Dion shrugged.

"Whoa…" Dusty's head began to spin and she felt sick.

Dion whirled around to look at her.

"What's wrong?"

"I…" She hesitated and looked puzzled. "Wasn't there this book called _Fruits Box_ or something?"

Dion looked shocked.

"What? You…can't...remember…" The two of them were puzzled. Neither could remember anything about their beloved book.

A sharp pain burst through the two of them and memories from their past life erupted into flames, quickly becoming replaced by new ones. When the sensation suddenly subsided, their mind's contained the knowledge of their manga lives.

'_Dion…this…this is strange…how did we end up here?' _Dusty muttered in her mind, clutching her forehead and looking around.

'_I could've sworn we were hunting…' _Dion searched her surroundings for their prey.

"Damn it! We lost the trail!" Her eyes glowed red with anger and Dusty's flickered to black.

"Calm down! You know what happens when you get angry!" She growled.

Dion sighed and sat on a nearby rock, her eyes returning to her normal color. A crow squawked in the distance, echoing through the quiet forest. The two jumped at the sudden noise.

"Living out here alone sucks.'

Dusty lifted her head to the sky, her eyes blue with delight.

'Cheer up! It's a full moon!"

"We haven't eaten in _days_! How could I **possibly **cheer up?" Dion whined.

The two looked up with a jerk at the faint sound of footsteps in the distant wood. They instinctively crouched behind a boulder with predator-like reactions to the surroundings as they awaited the approaching figure.

Dusty cursed.

'_I can't believe it caught me off guard! I should've smelled it from miles off!' _

Dion's eyes narrowed.

'_Don't be so down on yourself, I couldn't smell it either…but now…I can…"_

Dusty's eyes glowed red and she shifted her position. Drinking in the sent, she let it wash through her body like a fine wine.

Dion read the pattern of the distinct sent and voiced Dusty's exact thoughts.

'_Male. Around our age… And yet…"_

'_He has a feline sent to him.' _Dusty completed as the man/cat came into the clearing.

Kyou was flustered beyond reason. He'd only just stepped into Shigure's house and already he'd fought with Yuki and lost.

"_Damn rat…_" He muttered to himself, crashing blindly through the forest. Anger consumed him as it always had after his hopeless fights with Yuki. Kyou angrily punched the trunk of a tree, crying out in frustration. The vibration reverberated up the trunk and shook the lofty canopy, sending squawking ravens scattering into the atmosphere in terror. When the echoes of their cries died down, Kyou was left alone in the silent forest.

_Why can't I beat him! I try so hard without so much as putting a scratch on him! Why should it be so easy for him?_

_Because I'm not good enough. I never have and I never will be._

_He doesn't deserve it! He just doesn't work as hard as I do to get better! He's such a cheap bastard who thinks he's so much better than everyone else!_

_That's because he is._

_Shut up._

Kyou stumbled upon a clearing bathed in the eerie moonlit twilight. He was immediately knocked to the ground by who he assumed was Yuki who followed him into the woods and jumped him out of nowhere.

Dusty snarled and forced Kyou onto the ground, eyes black with fury and claws fully extended, prepared to strike.

Dion rushed to her side.

"_But he's just…_"

Dusty's eyes flickered brown as she released her grip on his neck.

Kyou gritted his teeth and brushed his orange hair away from his face as he stood.

"You're just a guy." Dusty was perplexed. The two decided not to question his suspicious sent and assumed he had just been around a lot of cats. Her eyes glowed red with embarrassment. "I mean…of course you're a guy! I didn't mean to jump you like that; I just thought you were someone else…"

_What the hell? This isn't Yuki! And why didn't I transform! _Kyou's face displayed a looked of utter shock which the girls misinterpreted as fright.

_She couldn't be one of the Sohmas, could she?_

_I've never seen her before…_

Dion cleared her throat.

"We didn't mean to scare you or anything it's just—"

"Kyou? Kyou, where did you run off to?" Shigure walked into the clearing. His face lit up as soon as he saw the girls and briskly walked over.

"Kyou! My, my! Do _you _have quite a catch! There are two of them so I'm assuming you'll share right?"

Kyou sweat dropped and Shigure received several wounds to the head.

'You are so full of it!"

Dion and Dusty sweat dropped.

'_What is this guy, some kind of pervert?' _Dion laughed in her head and Dusty's eyes glistened blue in her amusement.

Shigure peered at her curiously (and perhaps a little too obviously as he was leaning over.)

_Her eyes just changed color…_

"Do you two live around here?"

Dion suddenly became fascinated with the ground and Dusty's eyes shifted to orange.

"Well… We kind of don't really have…"

"A home." Dion finished."

Shigure lit up.

"Well, you're welcome to stay with us!' His head received more traumas as soon as the words left his mouth.

"They just attacked me and now you're inviting them over!" Kyou exploded.

Dion's blood boiled.

"We _told _you that t was an accident!" Her eyes glowed white dangerously. Dusty clenched her arm and stared into her eyes.

"_Pudding,_" She whispered. Immediately the two burst out laughing, Dusty turned to Shigure.

"Where do you live?"

**Shigure's house, 1:00 a.m., September 1st**

Dion and Dusty took off their shoes and placed them next to the door. Yuki appeared at the hallway.

"Well hello," he smiled pleasantly at the two. 'Who might you be?" He asked Dion. She blushed furiously as she told him her name.

"Dion… What a pretty name! My name is Yuki Sohma. Who are _you_?" he asked, turning to Dusty.

"Dusty, nice to meet you." Her green eyes shifted nervously at the new environment. "I'm thirsty, where's your kitchen?" Dusty asked, beginning to open random doors, much to Yuki's dismay. She opened a door that flooded her with garbage.

"As you can see, our house has been lacking a proper cleaning in quite a while…"

"I hope you two like house work!" Shigure sung. "After all, we are taking you in!"

"Oh, so you're staying with us?" Yuki smiled. Dion had not stopped blushing from the first time he spoke and his sweet voice merely made her turn an even deeper shade of red.

Dusty invaded her trance.

'_It looks like you've been holding your breath for five years! I don't think I've ever seen you blush this much!'_

'_Shut up!' _Dion's eyes began to glow white. Dusty simply turned away and began to work on cleaning up

_How the hell am I supposed to get to the refrigerator? _Dusty thought with irritation.

'_Well, at least we have a roof over our heads now…'_

'_Yeah, the people don't seem that bad…'_

'_Maybe…Maybe we can finally settle down for more than a week.' _Dion thought to Dusty sarcastically.

'_I hope so.'_

_A/N: OK, the next chapter should be a little more eventful because I've gotten through most of the explaining. School starts tomorrow for the four! Please, I beseech you all who read this: REVIEW!_


	3. First Day of School

**Chapter Three, First Day of School  
_Fortune cookie say:_ **_'Ignorance is always swift to speak.'_  
**((6:30 a.m. **_the girl's room_**September 1st))**

_A/N: Thanks for the review Jaime. It seems like I am not really writing this for anyone else… I envy those with 60+ reviews per chapter… And I just wanted to say, I made up the character Bobo **before **BoBo-Bo Bo-BoBoBo (or however you say it) came out. I don't really care if you don't believe me, I made up the name with the character 'Mr. Popo' from DragonBall Z in mind. By the way, when I write a verb in italics, it means this is done telepathically (i.e. _Dusty _said_ to Dion)

Bobo lurched forward as he spontaneously appeared between the two slumbering girls.

_Still can't get used to that landing…_

He cleared his throat.

"Wake up you two!"

Dusty groaned as she awoke; Dion snuggled deeper into her pillow, muttering something vaguely about coffee.

"Girls, wake up!" Bobo impatiently snapped his fingers and the two were brought upright by his telekinetic force. Their eyes were wide in astonishment.

Bobo smirked.

"Now that I have your attention, I sincerely apologize for the loss of memory yesterday. I forgot to tell you about that side affect. Completely slipped my mind! Your past memories should return to you as soon as I unfreeze you…"

Bobo snapped his fingers again and memories flooded into their minds as if a dam had broken and torrents of water were sent cascading through their minds, powerful and overwhelming. The two almost screamed aloud in excitement of the remembrance of what had just occurred yester night, had not Bobo frozen them again.

"Here are the rules; do nothing to show that you know that these people are fiction. The balance of dimensions will be thrown off, not to mention I will get the heat from the guy upstairs," I pointed to the sky. He unfroze them and Dion and Dusty sighed deeply.

Thinking twice, he snapped his fingers for a third time, freezing them again.

"You know, I think I'll just erase the memory of Fruits Basket from your brains except the fact that it is a manga." He snapped his fingers, erasing the memory of FuruBa from their minds forever.

"Now, school starts in a half an hour! You two already don't have much time!' Bobo winked and disappeared, unfreezing the girls in the process.

Just then Shigure popped in.

"Good morning!" he sung cheerfully, holding out two brand new school uniforms. "I had Ayame make these for you!" He whispered the rest behind his hand: "He's my best friend; we went to high school together."

Dusty's face paled.

"How did you get our measurements?"

Dion sweat dropped and Shigure blushed. He nervously rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, I was up around three this morning and I happened to see your clothing so neatly folded so I took them off…"

Just then, Kyou walked by just as Shigure was about to say _floor ("I saw you clothing…so I took them off…" _was all Kyou heard but Shigure was just about to say _"off the floor"_) Kyou hit Shigure's head for the third (or was it fourth) time that day.

"You disgusting pervert!"

"Kyou, calm down, I was merely saying…"

"YOU TOOK OFF THEIR CLOTHES IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT WHILE THEY WERE ASLEEP! HOW CAN I CALM DOWN?"

Dusty was growing tired of this all and lashed out.

"YOU IDIOT! SHUT UP! HE WAS _JUST _SAYING HE TOOK THEM OFF OF THE FLOOR!"

Kyou blushed.

"…oh…I'm sorry…Dusty…I…" he glared at Shigure. "YOU SNOOPED THROUGH THEIR CLOTHES! YOU PERVERT!"

Dion rolled her eyes, took the school uniforms from Shigure, and shoved him and Kyou out of the door, still arguing with each other. She tossed Dusty one of the uniforms.

After the two had changed, they had time only to grab a cup of coffee and head out.

As the four of them began to walk into the woods, it began to rain.

Yuki smirked.

"Stupid cat."

"What did _I _do _now_?"

"You forgot an umbrella!"

"…shit…"

"Oh no!" Dion whined. The rain began to soak her white tee-shirt. Yuki showed immediate concern. He removed his navy blue, high collar shirt and offered it to her.

"Here, this will keep you dry.' He smiled. Dion practically fainted at the sight of his naked chest and gratefully put on his shirt.

'_Christ Dion, can you smile any wider?'_

'_He's half naked!'_

Dusty's eyes glinted black in mild annoyance. Kyou glanced at her, the thundering rain causing her shirt to become more see thru by the minute. He stuttered nervously.

"Do…Do you…"

Dusty pulled her leather jacket out of her bag and wrapped it around her body. Kyou seemed somewhat disappointed (that he couldn't help! Get your minds out of the gutter!)

"Nice jacket…" he instead mumbled.

"Thanks!" Dusty's eyes glittered blue. Kyou blushed furiously, apparently Dusty failed to notice. The four finally came to a clearing, the school just ahead.

"I'll race you!" Dion grinned.

"You're on!" Dusty's eyes flashed orange.

"Ready? One, two, three!" Dion took off with amazing foot speed (far faster than that of a human). Dusty laughed, simply rolling her eyes.

'_I'll catch up…'_

'_Like hell you will!' _Dion _said_ sarcastically. Dusty closed her eyes and disappeared. Kyou and Yuki gaped in the places where the two girls used to be.

By the time Dusty teleported to the building, Dion showed up.

"Tie!" Dusty exclaimed.

"No fair! Teleportation is against the rules!"

"What rules!"

"My rules!"

"Well, you never specified!"

"I thought you would've known!"

Kyou and Yuki showed up out of breath as the girls argued.

"How…the…hell…did…you…do…that?" Kyou gasped between breaths.

Dusty's eyes flashed brown.

"Do what?"

Kyou sweat dropped.

"Never m—" the bell screamed in their ear. A particularly short girl with glasses came careening toward the group.

Dusty sighed.

"Kyou, watch out for that—" the girl ran into Kyou and kept going, oblivious to the puff of smoke. Dusty's eyes widened. "Awwww! Look at the kitty!" she squealed, picking up the orange cat.

"Dusty," Dion began confused "Kyou just turned into that cat."

"Oh…whoa." Dusty held the cat out in front of her.

Yuki sweat dropped.

"Stupid cat, how couldn't you see her coming?"

The 'little kitty' looked as if he would burst. Dusty held him close.

"Aww! Don't be mad! It wasn't your fault, kitty! That mean old girl was just inconsiderate!" Yuki, Kyou and Dion sweat dropped as Dusty whirled around Kyou's clothing, in circles, singing.

"Kitty, kitty, kitty, kitty…"

Much to Kyou's dismay, he transformed back, _still _being held by Dusty. She stopped short when she felt the heat of his skin on her body.

"Uhhh…" She looked up at him, face furiously blushing and eyes red in embarrassment. She whirled around, pushing him away in the process. "MY VIRGIN EYES! MY VIRGIN EYES!" she shrieked as he quickly put on his clothing. She was still shrieking as he finished.

He firmly clamped his hand over her mouth.

"Shut up…" he said through clenched teeth. Dion's eyes turned black with anger and she forced her fangs into his skin, piercing the flesh, causing it to bleed uncontrollably. He released her hand with a yelp.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?"

"DON'T EVER TOUCH ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO BITE ME!"

While the two were bickering, Yuki quietly was speaking to Dion.

"You see, the Sohmas are cursed by the vengeful spirits of the Zodiac animals. We transform into our respective creatures when hugged by the opposite sex outside of our family. I am the rat, Kyou the cat, and Shigure is the dog." Dion nodded in understanding, following the arguing two inside.

"EXCUSE ME!" an upperclassmen with glasses demanded their attention (quite oblivious to Kyou's bleeding hand). "You all have detention." He handed out blue slips and Dusty looked on in dismay as he walked away.

"NOW LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" she screamed at Kyou.

"WHAT_ I _DID? YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BIT MY HAND!" He yelled, clutching his wounded limb.

"SUCK IT UP, YOU MORON! GO TO THE NURSE!"

"Fine!" With that he walked away. Dusty's eyes were black with fury. She clenched Dion's hand.

"Come on, let's go find a dryer."

"Bye, Yuki!" Dion waved as she was dragged behind Dusty.

_A/N: Ha-ha! That was funny! Please review!_


	4. Painful Memories

**Chapter Four, Painful Memories**  
_**Fortune cookie say: **'Learning is a treasure which accompanies us everywhere.'_  
**((8:00 a.m., **S_chool laundry room_**, September 1st)) **

_A/N: Thanks Jaime and Matt! Jaime, let me know if you want any flashbacks for Dion's past 0o you choose, just let me know. I just want to give the characters…more character._

"So," Dusty slipped on her freshly dried shirt, the faint floral sent warming her body. "Run this by me again?"

Dion rolled her eyes and buttoned her shirt.

"The _Sohmas _are cursed by the 13—"

"I thought there were only 12?"

"Shut up and let me finish!" Dion shushed.

"Fine."

"There are _13 _counting the cat! You know the legend…"

"Oh yeah," Dusty began to follow Dion to class. "When God held a banquet, inviting all of the animals. The rat told the cat that it was the day after and the cat misses all of the festivities. The other version…. Uh… God had a race to see which animal was the best and both the cat and rat rode on top of the bull. The rat pushed the cat into the river and rode on top of the bull until the finish line—where he jumped off and came in first. Thus explaining why the cat is not included in the zodiac and why there is so much hostility between the two animals…"

"Well, if you know so much about it why did you ask me?"

Dusty shrugged. Dion rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, every time they are hugged by the opposite sex, outside of the family, they transform."

"That _still _doesn't explain why Kyou didn't transform when I pounced on him in the woods or—"

"…when you held him outside. I don't know…"

The two arrived at their first period classroom door. Dusty's eyes flickered to grey, memories of past emotional scars arousing. Dion opened the door, walking in with her friend.

She glanced at the clock.

'_Five minutes till class starts…what's wrong?'_

Dusty sighed.

'_Nothing at all.'_

'_Don't try to hide from me, our emotions are connected. Tell me!'_

"Hey! Dion, Dusty, over here!" Yuki smiled sweetly and waved them over, Dusty was grateful for the interruption. Splitting up, Dion pranced over to him and Dusty walked to the window seat. She stared longingly outside, wishing she were there instead of the classroom. Too many painful memories...

_**Dusty's heart fluttered in excitement as she sat behind him like she always had.**_

"**_Hey." He smiled sweetly at her, eyes sparkling. _**

"**_Hi." She was breathless. _**

**_He was the only boy in the class who actually treated her like a normal person. Even though she was normal, no one ever did. _**

_**He turned to talk with his friends. Dusty didn't understand why he was friends with such a jerk anyway. He turned back to her.**_

"**_Any new sketches?"_**

"**_Yeah." Dusty's heart raced, slipping a note into her sketchbook as she handed it to him. She looked away as he curiously picked out the note with his initials. For what seemed like years, she waited for him to read the words:_**

'_I know how dumb this sounds but I really like you… Do you like me?_

_**Yes**_

_**No'**_

_**He looked up at her and began to laugh.**_

"**_Like you? I would never like you! I just like you sketches!" His friends next to him laughed and the class echoing shortly as the story spread around the room…_**

A lone tear silently strolled down her cheek. Face with her expression stone cold, her eyes were full of emotion. She failed to notice that Kyou had sat down beside her. Her senses dulled by her blind misery, she finally allowed the tears to flow freely, believing that no one was watching. Kyou stared in shock at this sudden display of emotion.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly. She jumped, startled.

"Nothing, nothing at all." She angrily wiped away her salty tears and looked out the window again. Kyou looked at her sympathetically.

"Why were you crying then?" he asked, lowering his voice to a whisper. Dusty glowered at him.

"No _reason_, OK?"

He shrugged. Just then her ears picked up some classmates' conversation. One of them laughed loudly, mentioning her name and another still made fun of the color of her hair. Anger began to well up inside of her as someone spoke to her directly.

"Hey, Dusty! You miss you're _mommy_?" The obnoxious and immature boy rubbed his cheeks and quivered his lower lip in a mockery. Dusty swiftly opened the second floor window and jumped out into the open air. The class gasped and didn't move quickly enough to the window to see her teleport to the ground. Nor did they move quick enough to stop Kyou from jumping after her.

_I really shouldn't have done that…_ Dusty regretted as she began to walk home.

_Who really cares what they saw. I needed to get out of there anyway._

_I guess I shouldn't have jumped out the window…I could've run out the door or something…_

Kyou's voice shocked her from her own thoughts.

"Hey!" he grabbed her arm, perhaps a little too forcefully, to stop her. In shame she hid her tear drenched face and yanked her arm away from him. She continued to walk, Kyou followed again.

"Where are you going?" he asked, walking beside her.

"Home." She gruffly replied.

'_Dusty? Dusty, where are you?' _Dion called in her head. Dusty sent a shield of energy around her mind, blocking out her voice.

"Why are you so upset?" Kyou peered at her. Dusty sighed and stopped walking. She looked directly at him.

"Why are you following me?" with that said, she teleported home.

Her feet landed delicately on the roof, the shingles were slick with rain but her balance was maintained. Sighing frustratedly, Dusty sat down and took a notebook out of her backpack. The sun traveled through the clouds, chasing out any of the rain that had been to stubborn to pour. The pen touched the paper and words flowed from the tip like a brook. Her mind was whirring in circles as she stripped her mind of every thoughts aside raw emotion. Poetry, her outlet.

The soft _clunk_ of wood of wood vibrated on the roof. Creeks escaped from the old joints of the ladder as Kyou ascended to the roof. This time, Dusty appreciated the company as she was immersed in a pool of her own creativity. Neither of them spoke as the day drew on.

Dion was furious when she came back home.

_A/N: Yes Jaime, I know what you're thinking. "You're so pathetic!" Yeah, yeah… So what if I mixed a couple of events together it is my story anyway! Let me know if you want me to put some more focus on Dion, just so I can give a little background/history…If you don't mind… I wuv you my bersht frien… OK PEOPLE! I've got the next chapter already written up so I just need to type it. I'd appreciate some reviews…anyone? I was actually thinking about discontinuing this one…I've got another story I'm writing and a better idea for a different one so if you really like it and you want me to continue, please review._


	5. When Best Friends Fight

**Chapter Five, When Best Friends Fight  
_Fortune cookie say:_ **_'There is a true and sincere friendship between you both.'  
_**((2:45 p.m. **_the roof_**, September 1st))**

_A/N: Thanks reviewers! Jaime: give me a particular instance, I don't have any ideas of how to incorporate anything into the current plot—email me. And yes, I know that "we" are growing to have different personalities than we normally have… OK! This one is action packed! Yay!_

Dusty leaned back, putting her hands behind her head and sighing contently. She glanced at Kyou.

"Three pages." She said aloud. He turned to her.

"Huh?"

"Three pages of poetry." She explained.

"Oh." His gaze returned to the sky.

A soft mewing sound came from Dusty's bag. Kyou turned sharply towards it with a mild look of fear on his face. The second mew caught Dusty's attention. Her hand slowly reached toward her bag but she paused, inches away.

_Whoa... dé·jà vu…_ She laughed to herself and grasped her bag, beginning to rummage through it.

"Midnight!" she exclaimed, blue eyes dancing with delight. Kyou's eyes widened in surprise as the kitten lunged at him from Dusty's grasp and began to rub up against his side.

"Wha—what the hell?"

Dusty began to laugh.

"How did you get there, silly thing!" She sighed and plucked up the cat. She held him tenderly to her chest, stroking his silky fur lovingly. "I've always loved cats…" She said aloud, dreamily. "No matter how upset I would get, my cats have always been there." She turned to face Kyou, eyes a bitter-sweet steel-blue. "_I didn't even have to tell them how I felt, or explain why…_They just…just seemed to understand." She chuckled, "I know I must seem so childish…" She avoided his gaze.

"No," he smiled, leaning closer in "I think you're…"

"**DUSTY!" **Dion's voice rang through the entire property as she came dashing to the house. **"YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" **Dusty's eyes grew purple with fright as she straightened up and as midnight went to hide in her bag.

"Oh no…she's mad…"

"_You don't say…_" Kyou muttered

"**DUSTY!"** Dion's eyes screamed anger and Dusty jumped off the roof to face her 'certain doom'.

"Well…hello Dion, how was…"

"**WHAT THE HELL KIND OF STUNT WAS THAT?"**

"I…"

"**DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MANY MINDS I HAD TO ALTAR BECAUSE OF YOU!" **

"_Good thing I taught you that yesterd—"_

"**WHY THE HELL NDID YOU JUMP OUT OF A TWO STORY WINDOW?" **Dion began to grow an eerie white color as her anger began to rise.

"Dion…calm down…"

"**CALM DOWN? OH, YOU'RE ONE TO TALK; LITTLE MISS "I-CAN'T-HANDLE-SOME-TEASING-SO-I'LL-MAKE-PEOPLE-THINK-I-KILLED-MYSELF!" **Dion began to grow wings and her voice became a deep growl. **"I WAS SO WORRIED THAT YOU WENT OFF AND KILLED YOURSELF!" **

"_Too late_…" Dusty whispered, dodging the tiger-griffin's first charge.

_You're already blind with anger…_ Dusty thought to herself; _picking _up a tree. She attempted to _throw_ it at her friend in order to stop her but Dion took off into the air and the tree went flying…

Shigure walked to the door, being disturbed by all of the shouting.

"Now what's going—" the tree flew straight into the house, barely missing the place where Shigure had just fled from.

"Aw, now look what you've gone and made me do! Now I have to fix the house!" Dusty began to gather energy for a binding spell but was knocked down by a swing of Dion's paw.

_Jeeze, she's gotten mad before but never like this…I wonder what's up. _Dusty teleported behind Dion and finished chanting the binding spell. She struggled to hold it as Dion mentally thrashed around. Dusty clenched her teeth as the spell tore and Dion broke free.

_Damn! Too strong!_

Yuki walked into the clearing and almost dropped his books in surprise.

"Wha…What is that?" his eyes widened. Dion whirled around in a snarl but immediately softened. It was as if the sound of his voice had broken her anger spell.

"Y-Yuki…" She stammered, changing back into her normal form. His eyes were wide with shock.

Dusty groaned and rubbed her head.

_At least I'm not too wounded…I'm sorry to say it but, I'm glad he showed up. _She shook her head in disbelief. _I would've never thought that someone such as himself could tame her so easily… _

Shigure arbitrarily appeared.

"Is it safe to come out now?" he caught sight of Yuki's shocked expression. "Oh, my…"

'_Is it wise to tell them?' _Dion asked.

'_I don't see why not, I don't know how they could be anymore shocked.'_

Shigure and Kyou approached Dion and Dusty.

"W…Well…" Dion stammered, looking at Dusty for support. Her companion nodded approvingly. "You see, whenever I loose control of my temper, I change into my _true form_, if you will…" Kyou flinched, only Shigure seemed to notice. "I'm not even sure why myself but that's what happened…" She caught sight of the house. "Oh. Did _I _do that?" she feebly asked.

"MY HOUSE!" Shigure sobbed, weeping over his half-standing shelter.

"No, I did." Dusty laughed.

"I guess we should get to work then or we won't have any place to sleep…"

Midnight padded up to the five and innocently mewed.

_A/N: Sorry, it was a bit short… Jaime, email me!_


	6. What it Takes

**Chapter Six, What it Takes  
_Fortune Cookie Say: _**_"Your song passes on your true feelings from your heart."_**  
((10:42 p.m. _Shigure's House, _September 1st))**

_A/N: It's really hard to keep up two main characters so this may be the last Dion centered chapter. (Unless SOMEONE gives me more ideas) Thanks for the reviews._

Dusty yawned and flopped backwards onto the grass.

"Finally done!" Dion smiled, hammering in the last nail.

"We got it done a lot faster than I originally had thought we would've." Dusty replied, watching Shigure skip into the house. Dion yawned.

"Well, I pooped; I miss my music; and I don't even have my CD player." She seemed forlorn. Dusty smirked.

"Goodnight then, try not to rob any music stores in your sleep."

Dion rolled her eyes and followed Yuki into the house. Dusty leapt onto the roof, unexpectedly landing on Kyou. He awoke with a start.

"What the hell?" he yelped, sitting up and knocking Dusty off him in the process.

"Sorry, I didn't know you slept here…" Dusty apologized. Kyou's gaze softened.

"Whatever. When you and Dion moved in, my room became yours, so I sleep up

here." Dusty peered at him and smirked.

"What will you do when winter comes?" he shrugged.

"I'll deal with it when it snows."

The silence progressed as the two sat, staring up into the sky at the sparkling twilight. Eventually, Dusty nodded off to sleep, Kyou curling up beside her.

Inside, however, Dion was suffering from severe music withdrawal. She trembled furiously in her sleep, nightmarish dreams preventing her from laying in peace. She suddenly sat up, eyes half open in a lazy stare. Standing, she mechanically walked out of the room and down the stairs.

Shigure looked up as she came into the kitchen.

"Oh, Dion, you're still up?" Shigure frowned when she did not reply and continued her zombie-like walk towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Shigure asked, running up to her and grabbing her shoulders to prevent her form walking out of the house.

"Where are you going?" he repeated slowly this time so that she would understand the question being asked. He turned her body so that she was facing him. He saw that she had no facial expression and her eyes appeared glazed over. She opened her mouth, muttered something, and moaned.

"Huh?" Shigure wrinkled his brow. Dion's mouth gaped open and a trickle of drool escaped.

"MUSIC!" she yelled with a snarl, grabbing a hold of Shigure and flinging him across the room. Face expression black once more, she continued her mission. Her bear feet imprinted the soft ground as she ran into town.

Yuki stumbled down the stairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes. He stepped into the kitchen and caught a glimpse of Shigure.

"…"

When her feet felt asphalt, she hesitated for a moment, as if confused by the sudden change in terrain. She ran quickly to the door of a store, locked for the night. 'Unsheathing' her claws, she drew a circle in the door and pushed the glass in. The building was deathly silent. Still brandishing her claws, she walked over to the electronic section of the store. Holding out her arms, she shredded the isle apart until she came to a CD player. Tearing the packaging to bits, she clutched her prize and proceeded to the CD section of the store.

Just then, a shrill alarm announced her arrival. As if unaffected, Dion grabbed the latest Green Day CD and began to look for batteries.

The police came just as she was exiting the crime scene.

"Stop! Police!" an armed officer stepped out of the car as Dion scurried away, too fast for the police to follow.

When she arrived home, she passed Yuki, wrapping Shigure's wounds. The two did not seem to notice her walk up the stairs and into her room. She placed the headphones on her head and turned on the player. As soon as the music began to play, she fell into a deep sleep.

Natural world order has been restored.

_A/N: yay! That was funny! Please review!_


	7. Outbursts

**Chapter Seven, Outbursts  
_Fortune cookie say: _**_'Avoid compulsively making things worse.'_**  
((6:00 a.m. _Shigure's House, _September 2nd))**

_A/N: **Jaime** (6:29:02 PM): **okay...I need to go so YOU can post the next WWC 'cause I need some of that sweet lovin' (O.O nvmd)**  
Ha-ha! Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this one, it's funny._

Dusty slowly opened her eyes, finding herself intertwined in Kyou's arms. The two were covered in morning dew and still on the roof. Dusty sat up and untangled herself, waking Kyou in the process. The two blushed, Dusty's eyes changing to match the shade of red on their faces.

"I'm sorry…" they said in unison. Dusty glanced at the sun's position.

"It's six; we should get ready for school. The two jumped down and walked inside.

"What the hell happened to you?" Kyou looked at the bandaged Shigure just as Dion walked down the stairs, her headphones around her neck. Shigure pointed to her as an answer to Kyou's question.

"I thought that you didn't have your CD player." Dusty said. Dion shrugged and poured herself a steaming cup of coffee. Yuki emptied the remainder of the milk into his cereal bowl, much to Kyou's dismay.

"You took all the milk!" Kyou made a fist.

"So?" Yuki said in his normally calm voice as he began to eat his breakfast. Kyou's anger was evidently rising as he watched Yuki eat. He looked up, chewing.

"Can I help you?" he sweat-dropped. Dusty smiled as she stroked Midnight, shaking her head. Kyou peaked in his anger and flipped over the table. The cereal bowl hit Dusty in the face.

Everyone shrunk back as the bowl hit the floor and shattered. Kyou flinched as her black eyes were revealed, face covered in sweet puffy morsels and scattered marshmallows. Her hair was soaked in milk.

Kyou began to apologize but he was interrupted by Dusty 'unsheathing' her claws.

"You…bastard…" she sputtered in anger as she approached him. No one could guess what had made her _this _angry… Well, not until Shigure picked up her sketchbook, absolutely soaked in milk.

"Aw, Kyou, you ruined her drawings…" Shigure sighed, flipping through the swollen pages. "Huh…? They're all…Kyou…" on every page was a drawing of the orange haired person; sleeping, laughing, angry, embarrassed…

"DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Dusty lunged at Shigure, screaming and setting the sketchbook on fire (by accident) with her magic. He yelped and dropped the book, hand singed. Dusty immediately shot a ball of water out to cool the flames.

'_You haven't been meditating…' _Dion scolded. Dusty shot her a dirty look as she gathered up the smoldering ashes and poured them into the trash bag. Kyou blushed as Dusty whirled around, wet hair hitting her in the face.

"_I'm taking a shower." _She muttered, storming out of the kitchen.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk… now look what you did…" Shigure shook his head.

"SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO FULL OF IT!" Kyou punched the wall.

"Stupid cat." Yuki said, aiding Dion in the clean up of the broken bowl.

"You're going DOWN rat-boy!" Kyou lunged at Yuki, intending the worse. Yuki dodged easily and Kyou went flying into the living room door.

"MY DOOR!" Shigure cried. Kyou laid on his side, pride too bruised to get up.

The warmth of the droplets streamed down in a chorus of familiar tapping. In response, the bathroom became shrouded in a blanket of steam. Dusty stripped and walked into the water. She irritably reached for the soap, icy glare turning the droplets around her body to change to hale. The beads shattered as they hit the ground, the sound of a child's lost marbles scattering across a tile floor. Cursing, Dusty reached for the dropped soap, pausing a moment to absorb the tranquil liquid. Sighing and regaining her control, she finally took a hold of the soap and completed the cleansing ritual.

_They probably left without me. _Dusty wrapped a towel around her body, slick with moisture. When she opened the bathroom door, it was as if a herd of cloud-horses were released from their stables. She quickly ran to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. Midnight pranced over from his spot on the bed, provoking a smile out of Dusty in a mewed greeting. She dressed into her 'normal' clothes as midnight tilted his head to one side, as if in a question.

"I'm going to train today." She explained to him. "I need to regain control before the new moon…" No sooner had the words fallen from her mouth that a question formed in her mind.

_Why do I need to worry? What is this sudden fear I have as if some sense of dread hangs over my every step… What was it that Bobo said… Why do I need to avoid every one the next lunar month? _

'_Dusty?' _Dion interrupted her thoughts.

'_What?' _Dusty snapped irritably.

'_Jeeze, sorry! You're missing home room!'_

'_So what.'_

'_So what! You've always cared about school! What's up with you lately? You seem…different…'_

Dusty grinned _'I'm pregnant.'_

'_WHAT!' _Dion's voice was horse.

'_Just kidding. I need to train.'_

'_CHRIST, DON'T DO THAT TO ME!'_

'_It was funny; I knew you would do that…'_

'_Whatever, yeah, you're right. You do need to train. You lost control three times in two days. I'll just tell the teacher you're sick.'_

'_Alright.' _Dusty felt the conversation break off as she opened her bedroom door. Midnight padded down the stairs after her.

"The others left without you…" Shigure peeked over his newspaper.

"Yeah, I know." Dusty wandered to the refrigerator.

"You're not going to school?" Shigure called after her

"I'm sick." Dusty walked in again, winking as she took a bite of her rice ball. Shigure smiled.

"How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Control fire and stuff?" Shigure frowned, genuinely puzzled. Dion shrugged.

"I'm not human." Shigure laughed.

"No, I'm serious." Dusty replied sternly. Shigure sobered and looked curiously at her.

"Then what are you?"

"_A half breed…" _she muttered. "half dragon and half wolf demon."

"That's impossible!" she looked at him skeptically.

"So isn't you and the rest of the Sohmas turning into animals."

"You _do_ have a point…" Dusty switched on the TV and the news blared their _breaking story_.

"Today at Sam's music store, there was a burglary. By the time the police arrived on the scene, the suspect fled. Strangely enough, they took only a CD player, a pack of AA batteries, and Green Day's newest album…" Dusty choked on her rice ball.

_Dion! _She immediately thought, shocked.

"…the police found half of the store demolished as if slashed apart by some long and sharp utensils, possibly machetes. Citizens are to be warned for the criminal is still at large, armed and dangerous…" the picture of a sketched man flashed on the screen. "…this is what the police guessed the suspect to look like. Please call the number below if you see any glimpse of this man…"

_It's a good thing the police didn't get a good look at her… _Dusty smiled as she finished her rice ball. Midnight mewed, demanding her attention. She shrugged.

"What do you want?" a sharp mew was her answer.

"He's hungry." Kyou walked in and sat down, gesturing at the cat.

"You're not going to school either?" Shigure sighed. Kyou ignored him and turned to Dusty.

"I was just going to go and pick up some milk at the store. Do you wanna come?"

"Sure." Dusty shrugged and followed him out the door.

No sooner had they left than a rapping sounded on the door. A female voice shrieked from the other side.

"SHIGURE! OPEN UP I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE!"

_Oh no! It's my editor and I didn't finish my next chapter… _Shigure bolted into another room. "I'm not home!" he sung. The editor began to cry.

"Please Shigure! Your due date was last week! Please don't put me through this…" She sank to her knees. "SHIGURE!"

_A/N: Alright, I can't remember what the editor's name was. Please tell me if anyone remembers… I hate insignificant characters! I can't ever remember their names! Especially the fan girls… if anyone can help me out? Please? Please also review ;)_


	8. Revenge of the Rabid Fan Girls

**Chapter Eight, Revenge of the Rabid Fan Girls  
_Fortune cookie say: _**_'A good way to keep healthy is to eat more Chinese food'_

**((9:00 a.m., **_School, _September 2nd))

_A/N: Thanks again for the reviews. This chapter I found to be kind of pathetic. I'm trying to get to the "meat" of the plot quicker. _

"I wonder what happened to the new, freaky girl that jumped out of the window yesterday."

"Yeah, What an oddball, I can't believe she did that…Look, it's Yuki!" a crazed fan girl cried as Yuki walked in with Dion.

"Ready?" another whispered.

"We love Yuki! W-E L-O-V-E Y-U-K-I! Love, love, love, love, love, love, love…YUKI!" The girls formed the letters with their bodies (like YMCA except more annoying). 'The prince' (Yuki) walked passed them, ignoring completely.

"Doesn't that bother you?" Dion asked between her teeth. Yuki sweat dropped.

"You get used to it…" the leader of the fan girls (I think her name is Metsukei but I'm not 100 sure) walked up to him, shadowed by the rest of the girls. She was about to say something when Dion spoke first.

"Can we _help_ you?" her voice was dripping with poison. Metsukei frowned. Yuki took the chance to escape as Dion and Metsukei stared daggers.

"Why are you spending so much time with the Prince? Can't you see that you're bugging him?" the group behind her crowded the two and nodded, echoing "bugging him" like hell's minions.

"What do you two talk about, give us the details, and don't get a swelled head just because he's spending the time to pay attention to you." they whispered.

"I am NOT getting a swelled head and for your INFORMATION we are friends!" Dion glared and Metsukei smirked.

"Yuki-kan would _never_ be friend with such a freak."

"Excuse me?" Dion began to get angry (you know what that means).

"You heard me." Metsukei replied smugly, crossing her arms over her chest.

"What makes you think he'd hang out with such a _lowlife_ as you?" Dion flared. The fan girls smiled sickeningly.

"I'm sorry mi'dear, I'm afraid you've got it all wrong. You're the only _lowlife_ here." The other fan girls giggled in response. Anger marks began to appear on Dion's face. She suddenly, strangely calmed though.

"Then explain to me, for I am a bit slow," her voice was drenched in sarcasm "Why is it that while you goons are ignored, he hangs out with me, _a lowlife_." She paused a moment to let her words sink in. "…and what does that make you?..._scumbags_" she muttered the last word under her breath and walked away from the defected group. She had a look of triumph on her face as she walked into her home room just as the bell rung.

"How the _hell_ could you get lost?" Dusty shrieked "You _live_ here?" Kyou's head snapped from left to right as he scanned the forest for a familiar pathway.

"Dammit…" he repeated over and over, the grocery bag spinning wildly to shadow his sporadic movement. Her eyes tinted black in mild annoyance. A crow cawed in the distance, causing Kyou to jump.

"Dammit…" he punched a nearby tree, nearly cracking it in half.

"Jeeze, calm down, I'm sorry if I went to hard on you but I don't exactly know my was around here either…"

"You don't need to apologize," Kyou mumbled "I'm the one who got us lost…" Dusty sighed and sat on a stump.

"So…now what?" Kyou shrugged and sat down beside her, taking out the milk carton. Dusty held out her hand signaling she wanted some when Kyou began to drink. He hesitantly gave it to her, as if unwilling to give away his favorite thing. Dusty gratefully quenched her thirst. Handing the carton back to Kyou, she stood

"Well, I best not waste my time here… I _did _stay home to train. "You are into martial arts, right?" Kyou nodded, putting down the milk carton and taking his stance.

"Why? You want to spar?" Dusty smirked and came at him with a punch, which he easily blocked.

"Feh." He smiled (yes, such an InuYasha quote but I couldn't resist!).

"What are you training for anyway? Is there a tournament going on or something?" Kyou asked, allowing her to work on her form by blocking the punches she threw.

"No." her foot mat his forearm in a high-kick. He winced and she began to alternate feet as she kicked.

"Then. Why. Are. You. Training?" he held her foot at the fifth kick so he could get a straight answer. She wrenched out of his grasp and took her stance again.

"Why do you care? You might as well _learn_ something if you want to even start thinking that you're strong enough to beat Yuki. She smirked, knowing that she had hit a weak spot. Kyou clenched his fists in anger, head bowed so you could not see his facial expression.

"Come at me then, Kyou, don't hold back! I'll go _easy_ on you." Dusty regretted the words as soon as they took flight into the air. A shadow fell over him; he looked up, boundless fury in his eyes.

"SHUT UP!" Dusty barely had time to block as he wildly began to attack,

_If I let my guard down, he's going to brutalize me!_ She struggled to keep up with the dance but her strength was wavering. _This is my only chance…_ summoning the rest of her strength, she began to form a shield around herself. Seeing a break in her blocking concentration, Kyou side kicked her in the ribs. By then, Dusty had formed a premature barrier which dissolved on impact with his foot. She bruised her ribs as she met a fairly large bolder. A heavy branch fell on her from the vibration.

_Sh…it. _The wind was knocked out of her and she couldn't breathe, let alone move.

Metsukei fumed.

"Who does she think she is? Bewitching our beloved Yuki with her evil magic?" the minions nodded in agreement. "NOBODY out-insults me…" she muttered, staring angrily at Dion from across the room.

"I had a weird dream…" Dion turned to Yuki. He gave her his attention. "I dreamt that I raped the pope, killed him, and stole his pope mobile…" Yuki backed away slightly.

_Ok…she's a bit weirder than I'd first expected._ The bell rang and the class took their seats. Dion felt the icy glare of Metsukei at the back of her neck. The intercom system cackled to life and an official sounding voice came over the speaker.

"Dion Pritchard to the front office please, Dion Pritchard." Dion stood, puzzled, and gathered her things. Just as she was about to leave, she heard Metsukei asked permission to go to the lav. Dion hurriedly went to the office, not wishing to come in contact with her a second time.

Eventually she came to the office door.

It was eerily dark; Dion wondered why the room was not it's usual bright and cheery self. She knocked anyway, only to be met in the face by a bucket of cool, red paint.

Metsukei's voice sounded from the empty office. "Look who's the looser now!" she turned on the light, revealing a room full of Yuki fan girls.

_Wha…?_ Before she had time to react, they leapt at her in attempt to do some serious damage. Just then, in a flash of blonde and black, two girls stepped between her and the rabid fan girls; the blonde one brandishing a led pipe.

"Don't you idiots know it's wrong to gang up on someone?" the blonde one said.

"I did not think that you would have the intellectual mass to even make a slightly elaborate plan such as this, I am slightly impressed." The creepy black-haired one added. The fan girls fled. Dion clenched her teeth in attempt to subside her raising temper. The blonde one lowered her pipe.

"Heya, my name's Ansa Uotani, and this is Saki Hanajima. Would you like a towel?" Uo (Ansa Uotani) grinned and handed her a towel (where did it come from?).

"Those girls can really be a problem." Hanna looked off into the direction of were they hid (which was a bit down the hall). "I could always curse them if you'd like…" Metsukei led the mob of fan girls into a swift march back to class. Uo shook her head.

"I don't think you need to do that! (yet anyway)…" the girls began to walk down the hallway and Dion smiled.

Kyou laughed when Dusty did not get up.

"Come on you little bitch! You can't honestly be that weak!" Silence. _Serves her right…_ despite his thoughts, Kyou could not fight the feeling that something was wrong. "Dusty?" he approached her and waited for an initial response. When he heard her gasping for breath, he immediately knelt, pushing the branch off of her and turning her body over to face him. "What's wrong?" he asked fretfully. Dusty's eyes darted wildly, unable to focus on his face. He sat up, helping her lungs to recover from the shock. She winced in pain and finally began to breathe. He glanced at her. "Does it still hurt?"

"Tremendously, I think I broke a rib." She pointed bout three inches from hr navel. Kyou took off his shirt and began to tare it in a spiral motion, creating one long strip of cloth (most of it anyway). Dusty blushed.

"What are you doing?"

"When I was training in the mountains, I had to look after myself. I needed to learn how to wrap my own wounds since I broke my arm once or twice. I can help you for now but it's a patch job. Hatori can help you once we get home. Where's it hurt?" Dusty pointed again and Kyou blushed.

"You need to…" Dusty turned her back to him and lifted her shirt just enough, flinching at his cold touch. He hurriedly wrapped her rib area.

"Why were _you_ training?" Dusty broke the awkward silence. Kyou paused for a moment, and then continued to wrap her, hands awkwardly weaving between her arms and around her body.

"So I can beat that damn rat." He finished his 'patch job'. Dusty did not mask her snicker as she lowered her shirt again.

"You always say that," she turned to face him "but why do you hate him so much?" he avoided her eyes.

"Even though I began martial arts before him, he's always been a better fighter. It's always been him. He's better at everything. They say 'children born in the year of the rat are special, of course Yuki is special', 'especially compared to that cat boy.'" Dusty stared into his face as he looked up "Dammit, I'm special too! It's not fair! Why does everyone pay attention him?" his eyes shone with a mixture of sadness and hate. "That's why. I've always tried to beat Yuki so I can become accepted as a part of the Zodiac. So then…people will think I'm special too…" he stared at the ground. Dusty took a deep breath.

_There's more to it than that, Kyou, isn't there…_ she thought to herself as he helped her to stand. _There's got to be more to it…_

_A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know that one sucked. New Character meetings in the next chapter though! I was thinking Hatori and Momiji… DON'T say anything Jaime. Lol. I know, I am such a hopeless romantic, don't you know that by now? _


End file.
